A Halloween Treat
by Haven Sky
Summary: Halloween 2012. A visit back to Sonny's apartment leads to a fight over a can of silly string...and much more! What would've happened had Lucas not interrupted.


The Halloween Party at Common Grounds was always a great time for Will Horton, but it was so much better now because his boyfriend, Sonny Kiriakis, was here with him. While Will was talking to Nick Fallon and Gabi Hernandez, Sonny was informed that the costumes for the party had been mistakenly delivered to his apartment, so he and Will went to get them.

Once at Sonny's apartment, Will and Sonny tried on the costumes, including both of them wearing Groucho masks.

Sonny later chased Will around the room with a can of silly string, spraying him with it for an earlier comment Will had made about *NSYNC. The two playfully fight over the can, but they stop and begin to kiss tenderly. Sonny briefly pulled away and asked, "Are you sure?"

Will smiled and nodded his head, "Very".

The two began to kiss again, quickly removing each other's shirts and falling onto the bed. Will manages to roll on top of Sonny and begins pressing butterfly kisses down his neck. He gently licks Sonny's nipple and Sonny shivers at the feeling, "God, Will".

Will reaches a hand down Sonny's sweatpants and grabs his erection, slowly starting to jerk Sonny's cock while continuing to lick at his nipple. "Oh, fuck, Will", Sonny moans out.

Will straddles Sonny's waist and smiles down at him. "Will, please, stop teasing me, let me fuck you", Sonny begs.

"Sure, but will you rim me first?" Will asks.

The question catches Sonny off guard, "Sure, I-I guess. I haven't done that very much, but for you I'll do anything"

When Will's jeans and boxers drop to the floor, Sonny can't help but stare. Will grins when he sees the look on Sonny's face. "Sonny?", Will giggles, "Hello, Earth to Sonny?"

Sonny cheeks burn bright red, "S-Sorry"

"Don't be", Will assured him, "Trust me, you'll enjoy this, too".

Sonny fell onto his knees behind Will, tentatively licking away at the small hole. As he began to rim Will a little more, Sonny himself was moaning as loudly as Will was. As much as he was enjoying this, however, Will had already pushed him near orgasm earlier. He knew that if he didn't move quickly, he'd cum in his pants instead of in Will.

Once Sonny was done, Will turned around, noticing the dark precum stain in the front of Sonny's sweatpants. He laid back on the bed and Sonny followed. Slowly, Sonny lifted Will's legs up and started to push into him. Will closed his eyes and bit his lip as Sonny eased into him. As Sonny started to fuck him, Will pulled Sonny closer to him, and the two locked lips passionately.

"Oh yeah, Will. You feel amazing", Sonny whispered. At one point, Will reached for his cock, but Sonny playfully swatted his hand away. "Oh no, I'm gonna make you cum the hard way", Sonny growled.

"Oh god, Sonny!" Will cried out as Sonny hit his special spot. Seeing Will like this was making Sonny's heart throb. He looked directly into Will's ocean blue eyes as continued to stimulate that special spot. "I'm gonna cum, baby", Will whimpered. Sonny leaned down and pressed his mouth to Will's just in time for the blonde to cry out and cum all over his stomach.

Moments later, Will tightening around Sonny brought Sonny to his climax, and he moaned Will's name as he released into his lover. They shared sweet words as Sonny's thrusts gradually grew softer. He slowly pulled out of Will and rolled onto the bed next to him.

Still seeing stars and breathing heavily, Will managed to sigh out, "I love you, Sonny Kiriakis".

Sonny kissed Will's forehead, "I love you too, baby".

The next afternoon, Will's head was hurting so he decided to take a nap to ease the pain. After about two hours, a strong orgasm brought Will out of his slumber. He was dreaming about Sonny again, and when he awoke he immediately felt the wetness in his boxers. He wasn't aware he had been moaning out Sonny's name for over a minute now. Sonny was smiling back at him, "Another 'happy' dream, Will?"

Will giggled, "Yeah, I'm a mess down there".

A big grin crossed Sonny's face, "Well, you should get cleaned up. We have a date, you know".

Later in the night, in the Horton Town Square, Sonny and Will ran into Gabi.

"Hey, where did you two go? You left the party and never came back!", she noted.

Will started to stutter, "Well, we, uh, you see-"

Sonny interrupted, "What he means to say is, we decided to have a little Halloween treat"

Gabi made a funny face, "Oh, okay then". The three burst into laughter.


End file.
